Little Help
by Larien Surion
Summary: Things went wrong on Nox Obscurus, and most of the crew fell. Over at the DMC, Nero, Vergil, and Dante get some strange guests. WARNING: yaoi and sexual content


**Little Help**

This is a Devil May Cry/Star Ocean TLH fan-fiction. As such, characters may seem slightly out of order or character, but you will have to remember two things:

1 – Dante lives in a world where space travel is still powered by rockets that shoot shuttles full of rather brave people out into space so they can circle the world a few times and then plummet back into the ocean to be retrieved

2 – The Star Ocean TLH crew has never actually seen demons aside from one huge Hellhound with a scarf around his neck and a bow on his tail

In this story, Vergil and Nero both work for Dante and as such, live at Devil May Cry with him.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, meaning swearing, sex, yaoi (man on man) and reference to other things in crude ways, and thus may offend people. It's not my intention to offend people, it just happens sometimes. I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer** – I think with all my other stories, we have managed to establish that I don't own the copyrights for these games I write stories about, I do this all in fun, they all belong to their respective companies and I thank them for the games

Now that the half-page of trying to straighten things out is over with, let's begin.

xXx

Nox Obcurus was crumbling around them. Lymle clung to Reimi as the path before them fell away.

"I'm scared, Rei-rei." she whimpered.

"Faize!" Edge reached out and grabbed his friend as the ground fell from beneath him.

Faize looked up, horror written across his face. The only ones who managed to escape were Serah and Mericle. The ground had fallen away from the portal, and now the rest were doomed to die. "I'm sorry, Edge." he said, tears in his eyes.

"AAH!" The ground caved under Myuria, and she fell, taking Baccus with her.

Arumat backed up as more of the planet caved away. Reaching over, he helped haul Faize back up. "Not a good way to die." he growled.

"Ah!" Faize fell again, and this time, they couldn't catch him. At the same time, the ground under Reimi and Lymle caved.

"Reimi!" Edge shouted. But he was too late, and the ground gave out under him and Arumat, plunging them all into darkness.

xXx

Vergil shook his head. Having survived Hell and the return from it, he had expected that Dante would, by now, know how to at least put his garbage in the garbage can. But the younger brother was still a slob it seemed, just like when they were younger.

"Surveying the mess, huh?" asked Nero. He put the pizza boxes in a recycling box. "Don't bother, it never goes away."

"Yeah. Dante was a slob like this when we were younger, too." Vergil commented. "I was always picking up after him."

There was something like a whooshing sound, almost like the waves crashing up on a beach, over their heads, and both men looked up. There was a strange black, blue and purple vortex over their heads. Vergil opened his mouth to say something when a large green and silver object fell through said vortex and squashed him. A smaller object landed on Nero, and then the vortex vanished.

Nero looked down at his chest, having landed on his back when squished, and found himself looking straight into the large brown eyes of a young girl. She blinked back at him, then poked his face. "Your hair's weird, 'kay?" she said.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" shouted Vergil, who had the unfortunate luck of being on his front.

"Bachie!" the girl said, getting off Nero, but not before stepping on a certain area of male anatomy. Nero's eyes crossed.

Baccus moved an arm, propping himself up before removing himself from Vergil's back. "Lymle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bachie." the girl said. "But where is Myurie? And Rei-rei?"

"I do not know."

Nero sat up. "What the heck?" he asked. He looked Baccus over. "That is some weird armor, dude." he said, peeling Vergil off the floor. "Uh, Dante's gonna take this out of our paycheques." he added, referring to the broken floorboards.

There was the sound of shouting and gunshots from upstairs, making both white-haired men turn. The sound of thunder made Baccus turn as well, but Lymle ran up the stairs.

xXx

Dante had been sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, when a woman in not much clothing with pink hair and pointed ears dropped in on his lap. Her first thing was to try flirting. His first reaction was to grab Ebony and Ivory and shoot her, shouting "Get away from me you fucking succubus!"

Myuria, the 'fucking succubus', dodged the first three bullets before Dante scored a hit on her, right in the shoulder. Then, she used her Thunder Symbology, just enough to jam the triggers of the two guns. This, naturally, pissed Dante off, and he called Rebellion to his hand.

It never arrived.

"What?" Dante looked back, only to see a slightly tanned creature covered in scars and dressed in purple standing there holding his weapon. Over the creature's shoulder was a large pole with four spikes coming off the one side.

"Interesting weapon." the creature said darkly. His silver hair was slightly messy, like he'd cut it using a knife. A singular ponytail trailed down the left side of his face, tied off with a unique clasp, and allowing only one golden eye to show.

It was at this moment that Vergil, limping, and Nero managed to get up to the room to see what was happening.

Vergil blinked, looking at Myuria. "Now that's a demon." he said.

"Myurie!" Lymle cried, scooting between the two half-breeds and stopping next to Myuria. "Here, I'll fix it." she said, using her Symbology.

"How did these things get into Devil May Cry?" Dante demanded, finally managing to get Rebellion from the scarred being standing beside his bed.

"Who-say-what?" asked Myuria. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Devil May Cry." said Nero. "And you set of Demons are about to get owned." He revved Red Queen.

"I would advise you against doing that." said Baccus from behind them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dante asked.

Vergil shrugged and rubbed his back. "Beats me. It landed on me when it fell out of that vortex."

"My name is Baccus D-79, a Morphus."

"That's a new breed." said Nero. He kept Red Queen nearby, but didn't rev it anymore.

Just then an ear-piercing voice came from the main office of DMC. "DANTE!"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Tie up the demons, I'll be back." He dragged Rebellion after him as he headed down. "What now, Patty?"

"These two were standing around outside." the girl said. "They said they lost some friends."

"This is a demon-hunting agency, not a lost and found." Dante returned. Still, he couldn't help looking the pair over. They were dressed in strange armor, somewhat similar to the purple-clad thing up in his room. The male was blonde, thinner but still muscular, and carried some sort of sword weapon across his waist. The girl had long chestnut hair tied in a ponytail and carried a compound bow folded and clipped to her waist somehow as well.

"Holy shit!" came a shout from upstairs. Moments later, the door broke open, and a huge Hellhound bounded into the main room of DMC, Vergil held in it's mouth.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING'S MOUTH YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Lymle came out following Cerberus. "Drop, doggie." she said.

"Lymle!" cried the girl, stepping on Vergil as she ran over and gathered the little girl up. "Lymle, we were so worried."

"Bachie and Myurie and Mattie are here, too." smiled Lymle. She spotted the boy. "Edgie!"

Vergil glared at Cerberus as he dusted himself off. He sighed. "Dante, apparently THIS," he pointed at the huge dog, "is the only demon around."

Dante eyed the dog. "And where did it come from?" he asked.

"Hell." Lymle replied happily. "He's my guardian."

Nero appeared just then, leading the other three down the stairs. It was obvious the 'tie up the demons' order hadn't gone so well. Nero was the one tied up.

"Dante, next time, you do it." Nero said. He looked more than just a little pissed, and Lymle covered her face. Patty gasped, and Edge covered her eyes.

Dante looked at Nero and snorted. "I didn't know you were into bondage."

Nero was fuming mad, now. "He cut my clothes off!" he shouted. This would have been far more intimidating if Nero had any clothes left to speak of instead of standing there with only the rope on.

The purple-clad creature grinned. "That was actually more fun than killing." he said. He walked over and tilted Nero's face towards his. "We'll have to pick this up another time though."

Nero could feel his cheeks turning red. "Can I get untied now?" he asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

The scythe came down, deftly cutting the ropes without marking Nero's body. The boy grabbed his coat and wrapped it around himself before retreating to his room for more clothes.

Dante sighed. "Well, if you aren't demons, then what are you?" he asked.

"I'm Reimi Saionji, and this is Edge Maverick. We're human."

"My name is Baccus D-79. I am a Morphus, as is Miss Myuria."

Dante raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Lymle. Lymle Lemuri Phi." She looked up at Dante. "And this is my doggy, Cerberus." The huge canine let his tongue loll out of his mouth and wagged his tail, which Dante noticed had a big bow tied to it.

"Arumat P. Thanatos." said the man with the scythe. "I'm an Eldarian."

"Uh-huh." Dante pointed at Baccus, then Myuria, then Arumat. "Tin can, succubus-bitch, demon."

"There's on of us missing." said Reimi.

Vergil looked at her. "There's another one?"

"Yeah. He's kinda shy." said Reimi. "But it'll be hard to miss him."

"What, does he look like the can?" asked Dante.

Edge snickered at the new term for Baccus. "No, but his hair is the same color."

"Faize wears white, too." added Lymle. "And has an ugly black cloak over."

Patty looked at them. "You guys have weird names." she said. "And strange clothes."

Lymle looked at Patty's dress, which was pink and the skirt stuck out rather widely. Grinning, she flipped the back.

"LYMLE!" scolded Reimi.

"What? Her clothes are weird, 'kay. They stick out all funny so her butt shows."

That was it for Dante. He laughed, a loud roar that almost shook the room. "Alright. If she can keep Patty occupied and you leave the can and succubus here to watch the place, we'll help find your friend."

xXx

Faize screamed. He'd been dropped who-knew-where on an unknown planet, and this huge monster had appeared, deflected any and all of his Symbology, grabbed him, and was now ravaging him. His clothes were torn and bloodied, and he couldn't move, save to throw his head back and scream every time the creature moved inside him.

Suddenly, the monster dropped him, withdrawing from his bloodied posterior. Faize was only slightly aware that someone was attacking the monster. There was a gentle, cooling touch on his warm face, and then something wrapped around his body before he was lifted from the dirt. Without really meaning to, Faize leaned his head close to the person's shoulder and drifted off.

Vergil looked at the petit creature he held in his arms while Dante finished off the Syphon Demon. The child, as Vergil determined him to be, was extremely pale, with brilliant green hair and two pointed ears covered by orchid and silver coverings decorated with a single teardrop earing.

"Well, now that that's over, how's the kid?" asked Dante.

"He's being affected by what the Syphon was doing to him." Vergil replied. He looked up. "His body needs to be purified if he's to survive."

Nero looked at them. "We're not that far from the Order. Kirye can purify him." He made a face as Arumat licked his lips.

Dante looked at Nero. "Remember the last time I was there?"

xXx

Kirye looked up. "Nero? What are you doing here?" she asked. She blew out the candle she'd been using to light others.

"Hi to you, too." Nero returned. "I have a favor to ask."

Kirye backed up suddenly. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"I work for Dante, remember? That's why the Order kicked me out." Nero flexed his Devil Arm. "That, and Credo didn't like a half-breed dating his sister."

Kirye bit her lip. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You're the only person within a hundred miles that can correctly purify someone attacked by a Syphon." said Nero.

"Who's the victim?" She gasped as Vergil walked over and lay Faize on the floor in front of the statue of Sparda.

"This poor young thing was victim to a Syphon." said Vergil. He gently brushed Faize's hair back from his face. "Please, Lady Kirye, save him."

Arumat stayed back in the shadows, being the only other companion to have come along. He licked his lips slightly as he watched Nero. Yes, this would be a good hunt.

Kirye sighed and knelt next to Faize. "How long ago was the attack?" she asked, carefully uncovering the pale chest.

"It took us fifteen minutes to get here, and took Dante five to kill the Syphon, so about twenty minutes ago. We have no idea when the attack started." Nero replied. He felt a lump in his throat. The mess with the High Priest had changed Kirye, making her hate most demons, and that included Nero, despite him having tried to rescue her. But he still hadn't lost his feelings for her, even after two years.

Kirye started the ritual that would hopefully rid Faize of anything the Syphon had done to him. "What was the Syphon doing to him when you found them?" she asked, taking the boy's wrist to find his pulse.

"Fucking him." Dante replied. "Right up the ass."

"You don't have to be so rude." snapped Vergil.

"What?" Dante asked. "It's not like she's young and stupid like Patty."

"And you hardly watch what you say around her." Vergil growled.

"There." Kirye pulled the coat up around Faize's slender frame again. "I've done what I can. He's going to feel sick when he wakes, and probably need the bathroom as well. Let him do what he has to to empty himself of the Syphon."

Vergil came and picked Faize up. "We'd better head home before he wakes so he can at least do this privately."

"Well, let's get going." said Dante.

xXx

Edge looked puzzled as Vergil walked past him in a semi-hurried state towards the upstairs. "What was he holding?" he asked. He made a face.

Arumat licked Nero's ear suggestively, and Nero shuddered. "He has Faize with him." Arumat replied. "And Faize is beginning to wake up." He took hold of a tuft of Nero's hair. "Now, then. Shall we continue what started this morning?"

Nero whimpered. But with the way Arumat was holding him, he couldn't struggle without losing a large patch of hair. He sighed and let Arumat drag him off to his room.

Dante just sat down and put his boots up on his desk.

"Six calls for you while you were away." said Reimi. She placed the messages on Dante's lap. "And there was a visitor."

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Lady." Patty replied. She had obviously gone home to change her outfit, since now she was wearing pants and a shirt instead of the stupid dress. "She was wondering why you haven't paid her yet."

"And where is she, now?"

"You're nothing but a half-dressed whore!" Lady emerged from one of the back rooms, yelling at Myuria.

"And you're still a school-age brat with the way you dress." Myuria retorted. "This is standard battle gear. It may not look like much, but it covers what's needed."

"And not much else." Lady yelled back. "Dante, how dare you blow what's supposed to be my money on this whore!"

Dante looked at Lady. It was probably time to scare some sense into this bitch. Slowly, he stood to his full height and grabbed Lady by the front of her thin white shirt. "Listen to me, bitch-skank. I bust my ass at shit-level jobs, making Nero and Vergil have to practically sell their bodies to make ends meet here because all you do is tack loads of high-priced bills on me! You whine and complain that I don't ever make enough money to pay you back, and yet every time I have a high-paying job, you're there to steal it off me! And that bratty Patty kid is only ever here to bitch and complain about my lifestyle and my second-hand furniture and eats all my food! And you wonder why I only have pizza and beer in the place?" He walked to the door, still holding Lady, and opened it. "I'll pay you back after I can finally pay my employees!" He threw her out onto the street, making her collide with her motorcycle. He slammed the door hard enough to make the windows rattle.

Vergil came down the stairs. "What was going on?" he asked. He collected a blanket from one of the closets.

"Dante threw Lady out, the big meanie." said Patty.

Vergil put the blanket down over the back of the couch, grabbed Patty by the back of the shirt, and lifted her off the floor. "Miss Patty, if you don't stop that Holier-than-thou attitude of yours and actually start to contribute to this place, you'll find yourself out the door much the same way Lady did. ON YOUR ASS!"

Patty blinked, then fell into a fit of rage. "I do contribute! I come here every day to clean up after that pig-brother of yours!"

"Nero does that." said Vergil.

"And I mop the floors!"

"I do that." Vergil countered.

"And I keep Dante out of the beer."

"No one can do that." Vergil said. "In other words, you do nothing." He walked over to the door, opened it, and deposited Patty on the doorstep. "Now leave, and don't come back until you can actually do something useful." With that, he closed the door. He sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Reimi's baking." said Edge.

"You did groceries with your last pay, didn't you?" asked Dante. He glared at Vergil.

"It was my hope to make a slightly better meal." Vergil replied as he walked into the kitchen.

Lining the counters were cakes, cookies, and other pastries, but that wasn't the smell that had drawn Dante, or the half-naked Nero (who had finally escaped from Arumat thanks to the smell). It was the large, fresh-baked piece of cheese and meat covered flatbread that Reimi was just pulling out of the oven.

"You can make pizza?" Dante asked.

Reimi nodded. "Baking's a hobby of mine." She slapped his fingers. "It's still too hot. Here, try this."

Dante turned the pastry over a few times before biting into it. His blue eyes seemed to light up, and he finished the pastry in record time.

"What was that?" Vergil asked as he got some water in a pitcher and a glass.

"A strawberry turnover." Reimi replied, putting a second pizza into the oven. "Help yourself to some cookies."

Vergil did, putting some on the tray he was carrying before again scooping up the blanket and heading upstairs.

Faize sat propped in a corner of the bed, still covered mostly by Vergil's coat. He looked up slightly as Vergil came in.

"How you feeling?" Vergil asked. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the small creature closer. Faize could still hardly move, and couldn't stand, so Vergil held the glass of water for him while he drank.

"I . . . I need the bathroom." said Faize. He was terribly embarrassed, considering his lack of balance at the moment.

Vergil picked him up and carried him to the washroom, holding him upright while Faize cried silent tears. It was terribly embarrassing being an almost full grown Eldarian needing someone with you to use the washroom. Even worse, he couldn't move to clean himself afterwards, so Vergil had to do it. He was a mess of tears as he was carried back to the bedroom.

"It's alright." Vergil gently petted Faize's verdant hair. "I should see if I can dress you."

"Hmm?"

"I can't leave you covered in only my coat, and your clothes have been shredded. Let's see what I can find."

Sadly, even with Vergil being the one with the smallest waist, there were no pants that would fit Faize, tied up or not. As for shirts, that was also a lost cause, they were all too big. The eventual solution was to put him in one of the largest shirts Vergil could find and tie a belt around his waist, hoping that the wind would play nice until they could get him some proper clothes.

"Thank you." said Faize, trying to stand on his skinny, shaky legs.

Vergil looked at Faize. It was obvious he wasn't a demon, which threw him out of any category that included the grey-haired beast that hunted Nero like a prize. He had already corrected Vergil several times about trying to call him an angel, saying he wasn't good enough to be one of those creatures. It was also obvious from his features that he wasn't human. But if the brute was an 'Eldarian', then this pale, fragile, and beautiful creature wasn't one of those, either.

Faize knew that Vergil was trying to categorize him into something he understood, and he kind-of knew why. This world still used rocket propulsion to get anything up into space, so it was very likely that 'aliens' were not know to be anything more than bizarre monsters drawn up by 'I-live-in-my-mommy's-basement' artists. Not that those artists were bad people, he just found their depictions of aliens to be amusing.

"Are you a Sprite?" Vergil finally asked.

Faize tilted his head, as though not understanding.

"Sprite's have pointed ears, and are rater pale, beautiful and fragile creatures, like you." He tilted Faize's face up gently. "And they use strange magic, like you do." He leaned closer to Faize, barely whispering. "And they enchant people, like you've enchanted me." Their lips almost touched before a knock on the door interrupted them.

Faize fell back on the bed from the sudden loud sound, and Vergil glared.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Verg, I need you to watch the shop. Nero and I have work." It was Dante. "I'm taking the succubus with me, and Nero's got the demon."

Vergil snickered into his hand a moment. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He scooped Faize up and carried him down with him.

Nero put Red Queen between him and Arumat again. "Oh, the little devil is up."

"He's not a devil." said Vergil. "Now go do your job."

xXx

Dante sighed. It had taken him three hours by motorcycle to get to the farm, and all of maybe sixteen minutes to eradicate the demons, thanks to Myuria. She made excellent bait, and could hold her own against the monsters thanks to her weird powers. Now he just had to wait while the farmer got their pay.

"So, what exactly is a succubus?" Myuria asked. "I know it's something from human folk-lore, but what exactly is it?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. Still, he'd indulge her. "A succubus is often a female demon of alluring qualities that entrances and entices men, then drags them down to hell."

"And that's how you see me?" Myuria asked.

Just then, the farmer opened the door and handed Dante an envelope. He looked at the two for a moment, then closed and locked the door again.

Dante sighed, checked to see if the money was all there, then placed it in the small compartment of his bike. "Yeah, why else would I call you one?"

He never expected for Myuria to grab him and kiss him, full-out on the lips. She quickly removed his coat from him, still kissing his lips. "You're a little bit devilish, yourself." Myuria whispered, pushing him into some bushes. She unclipped her chest covering, showing her large breasts.

Dante could feel a warm liquid leaking from his nose. God, this woman was _built_! He carefully brought a hand up and felt her chest, even as she stripped him of his shirt.

Myuria grinned and pressed her chest over Dante's face. "Go ahead, nibble." she teased. She didn't expect Dante to actually go for one of her nipples, teasing it with his teeth and sucking on it. With a grin, she ground her hips against his pressing hard-on, still trapped in his pants. "Yes." she moaned.

Dante bucked his hips against hers, teasing the other breast with his fingers. Succubus or not, he was going to have fun with this bitch. Besides, she'd started it.

xXx

Vergil looked over at the couch. His emerald-haired Sprite was lying across the cushions, leaning his arms on the one arm, and watching as the little girl played with the hellhound. The delicate, thin legs swung through the air over him, enticing Vergil and melting his heart.

Lymle looked over. She knew Faize wasn't really watching her, but was rather day-dreaming, she could see it in his eyes. They were only half-open, and he sighed softly. "Cerberus, let's go see if Rei-rei's done those cookies yet."

Faize sighed, letting his legs fall to the couch-cushions. He wasn't sure what his mind was on, only that it wasn't on the here and now. He also knew this was partially due to having not taken his medication since he'd left the Calnus crew, about a month ago now. All Eldarians took a medication to subdue their natural desires for mates, and Faize knew that neglecting said meds would result in wanting a lover. It didn't matter whether that lover was male or female, so long as the desire to be paired was satisfied. It was obvious Arumat had neglected his medication longer; he was already at the stage where one openly hunts his mate, if genetics opted for you to be the dominant person. Faize knew it would only be a matter of time before it showed if he was to be the dominant or submissive one.

xXx

Dante moaned as Myuria licked at his throbbing organ. "Damn it, bitch! I can't hold it forever!"

Myuria looked up at him and grinned. That was what she'd been waiting for. Sliding up so she was looking Dante in the face, she slid his throbbing member deep inside her. A soft moan slid past her lips, just before Dante grabbed the back of her head and pulled down, crashing their mouths together as he bucked his hips, thrusting himself into her.

"Oh, so good." Myuria moaned. "Yes, more!"

Dante thrust harder, his hips moving of their own accord. He gripped Myuria's thighs, pulling her down against him harder as he spewed his love-seed into her.

"You do realize I could possibly get pregnant from this." Myuria whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." Dante groaned. He sat up, pulling his pants up as he stood.

It took them only a few moments to get their clothes on and then get back on the bike. As Dante feared, Lady was there, poking around.

"Back off from my bike, bitch." Dante snapped.

"So where's the pay?" Lady asked.

"Going to the bills actually needing to be paid." Dante replied. "In case you forgot, not only to I have myself, Vergil, and Nero to feed, but seven others now, too." He climbed on his bike, and Myuria climbed on behind him. "See ya, slut." he said before gunning the motor and speeding off.

Lady crossed her arms and scowled.

xXx

Nero wasn't sure which was more dangerous: the demons he'd been hired to kill, or Arumat. They'd finished off the demons, and had confirmed the transaction into Dante's account, so they should have been heading back to DMC. However, Arumat had different ideas about what could be done at an old warehouse.

Nero had tried to dodge the attacks, but after that one hard blow against his devil arm, he'd been unable to fight back. Now, he found himself lying on the cold floor, naked, staring up at the silver-haired devil. His hands had been tied over his head, secured in place by his own Red Queen.

Arumat licked his lips, having already removed his own clothes. His tanned, scarred body somehow seemed to make Nero hard. Kneeling over his prey, Arumat placed a kiss on Nero's lips.

Nero teared. Kirye had never kissed him, this was his first. Arumat's tongue slipped through his lips, teasing and encouraging Nero to move his. Oh, gods above, why was being taken by a man feeling so good to him? He moaned as Arumat moved his lips to kiss Nero's neck. A set of fingers pressed into his mouth, and he sucked on them obediently. When the fingers were removed, Arumat was kissing him again. Nero parted his legs willingly, a light haze clouding his mind. He didn't even seem to notice when a finger slid into his unused entrance.

"Arumat." he whispered. He gasped and moaned as a second finger slid in and began to scissor to open him wider. His hips bucked, and he felt a soft tongue slide over his member. Looking down, he saw Arumat licking and sucking at his dick. A third finger slid in, and Nero cried out. It hurt, but he was willing to endure it.

Arumat pulled his fingers out of Nero, then pressed his hardened member in. Nero cried out. The tearing feeling in his body was like fire, it hurt so badly. He felt his body try to resist, but he somehow wanted more. He wanted Arumat to hold him and love him. Trying to convey this, he tried to press himself closer to the other.

Arumat took the hint and thrust hard, burying himself deep into Nero. In doing so, he struck the bundle of nerves that made Nero shriek with lust. Figuring this meant that Nero wanted more, Arumat began to roughly ride him.

Nero cried out, white sparks blurring his vision. He felt heat rising in him, and he wanted more. His lips parted, and he tried to beg, but all that escaped were gasps and moans. Suddenly, the heat in his groin burst forth, coating his stomach and chest. Moments later, his hips were crushed against Arumat's, and he felt his insides filled.

Arumat grinned as Nero passed out. He withdrew, placing a plug in Nero to stop any leakage. He wanted to continue this back at Devil May Cry and see what his lover could withstand. Dressing the unconscious half-breed and then himself, Arumat carried Nero on his back towards the office.

xXx

Vergil couldn't believe it. Dante had returned with Myuria close to midnight, where they both had retreated to Dante's room. He could hear their actions from where he sat in the main office room. Then, Arumat had carried Nero in, the younger half-breed groggy and disoriented. They had also retired, but to Nero's room, and were going at it like rabbits. He'd surrendered his room to the two girls, and the giant robot was leaned against the wall. The only other male was asleep on the other couch, leaving Vergil the one with Faize.

He looked down at the sleeping Sprite. Faize was curled with his head on Vergil's lap, hands up near his head, legs tucked up near his chest. A light blanket covered him from any indignity that would otherwise have come from only being dressed in a shirt, no matter how long it was.

Carefully, Vergil leaned back against the back of the couch. Might as well try to get a little bit of sleep.

xXx

Dante yawned and downed another beer. "It's all there, Morison." he said. "Now all I need to do is get . . ."

Lady burst through the doors. "DANTE!" she shouted.

Myuria rolled her eyes. She was wearing some of Dante's clothes, which actually seemed to suit her. "What now, slut?"

"I didn't call for you, get out." said Dante. He answered the phone. "Devil May Cry."

Myuria was about to show Lady the door when Dante's tone changed. Both girls looked at him.

"I see. Yes, I'll bring him." Dante's eyes darted towards Vergil. "Don't worry, I doubt Nero would be able to come with me anyway." He looked back to his desk. "Thank you." He placed the phone in its cradle and crossed his arms.

"What was that all about?" asked Lady.

"You, get out." said Dante, pointing at Lady. He looked at Vergil. This would get ugly if his brother didn't cooperate.

Vergil looked up as Dante walked over. He was still sitting on the couch, and Faize was still curled up, asleep. "What is it, Dante?"

Dante scooped Faize up off the couch and headed out.

"Dante!" Vergil stood and tried to follow, but after sitting for so long, his legs were wobbly. "Dante, where are you going?"

Dante didn't answer, only held Faize close to himself as he drove off on his motorcycle.

Vergil managed to stager to the door, watching as the dust from the motorcycle settled.

"What was that all about?"

Vergil looked down. It was Patty. "What are you here for?" he asked.

"I've figured out what I can do to help the shop." Patty smiled. She held up a camera. "But Dante left, so I'll have to do it later."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was going to make a flyer for him to put up at Morison's, but I wanted a picture of all three of you in front of the shop for it." Patty sighed. "Well, at any rate, is Lymle still around? Mommy's taking me out to the park, and I wanted to know if she would like to come."

Lymle peeked around Vergil's leg. "Can my doggie come?" she asked. "And Edgie?"

Patty's mother smiled. "I don't see the harm in your dog and friend coming."

Lymle turned and grabbed Edge. "Come on, Cerberus."

Patty's mother paled when she saw the 'doggie'. "That's a demon." she said.

"He's my doggie." said Lymle.

"It's all right." said Edge. "Cerberus protects Lymle and anyone she trusts, so you'll be fine. The only one he tries to bite is Faize, and even that's stopped." he smiled. "So, shall we go?"

xXx

Faize blinked. He was suddenly aware of moving, and that he wasn't at DMC. He squirmed.

"Hold it, kid. I'm not going to hurt you, just hold still." said Dante. His grip on Faize tightened, so the boy stopped squirming.

"Where . . . where are we going?" he asked.

Dante parked in front of the church. "Kirye said there might still be problems caused by what happened to you when we found you."

Faize clung to Dante, frightened. Where was that comforting touch, that feeling he'd had before?

Kirye met Dante at the door. "We have a slight problem." she said. She looked at Faize. "This is him? I'll take him."

Faize clung tighter to Dante, only to have his arms pried from around the other man's neck. He found himself standing there, still dressed in only Vergil's shirt.

"What's the problem?" Dante asked.

"My brother, Credo, is here. He's the one that said something might still be wrong when I told him someone had brought me a child that had been attacked by a Syphon."

"And he hates anyone that's even partially demon." Dante sighed. "Don't tell him what the kid is, then."

"He's a demon?"

"Sprite." said Faize. "Vergil called me a Sprite."

"Credo's more likely to help a Sprite than he is a demon." said Kirye. She put her hand on Faize's shoulder. "Come on."

Faize didn't move. He looked up at Dante, wanting someone, anyone, to be with him. But Dante just motioned for him to follow Kirye, so he did. The sound of the large oak doors closing behind him made him wince.

"Is this the child?"

Faize backed against the door. He didn't Credo, or the man beside him. Still, he had little choice as Credo grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the altar.

"What's this?" Credo grabbed Faize's ear, which was thankfully still covered.

"Ow!" Faize cried. "That's my ear." He put his hands over his ears as though to protect them.

"It's cased in metal. Why?" asked Credo. He still kept a tight hold of Faize's arm.

"Only one I trust can gain that answer." Faize replied. He stumbled as Credo forced him closer to the altar.

The other man standing there looked Faize over like he was something to eat. "Pointed ears, pale skin. You've caught us a half-succubus, didn't you?" he said.

"I'm a Sprite!" Faize shouted. His eyes flickered red.

Credo grabbed Faize's chin and made him look up. "Sprite or not, you're clearly not human, and I detest that. There will be no help for you."

"But Credo . . ."

"That is enough, Kirye." Credo glowered. "You did what you were needed to do, you got that demon to bring this." He nodded to the other man.

Faize panicked even more when the other man grabbed him and tied his wrists together, then tied him to the altar. He kicked and squirmed and struggled, but to no avail as his legs were tied together as well.

"Go, Kirye. You needn't see this."

Kirye left their sight, but appeared on an upper balcony to see what they were planning on doing with the poor creature.

"Cut him." said the man.

Faize's eyes widened as a large, curved knife was traced over his body, leaving shallow cuts all over him. The blood ran in little rivulets down his body and onto the altar. In desperation for help, he screamed.

xXx

Dante looked up as a figure on a motorcycle pulled up to the church. He knew who it was from the blue coat. It was his brother, Vergil.

"Where is he?" Vergil demanded. It was obvious Lady would be waiting when they returned; it was her bike Vergil had used.

Just then, Faize's scream echoed from the church.

"No." Vergil went to enter the church, but Dante put a hand on his shoulder. "Their finishing ridding him of what the Syphon did." he said.

Faize's scream came again.

"But . . ." Vergil looked back at the church. "But he's in pain." He looked up at the top of the church. "Does this thing have a skylight?"

"Yeah, all churches around here do. Why?"

Vergil jumped, catching a ledge. "I'm going to see what their up to."

Dante sighed and followed. The two brothers looked down the skylight as Credo finished crudely cutting the clothing from Faize's body, leaving another red line across his chest.

Faize looked up at the skylight, and things seemed to move in slow motion. Something came crashing through, and glass shards fell everywhere. The person that had come through the glass punched Credo in the stomach while a second figure came through the broken pane and landed on the other man. Something cut the ropes away, and he was wrapped in a blue trench coat. He was enveloped in that warmth and security he'd been looking for since he'd woken up, and snuggled into it.

Vergil snarled at Credo. "Don't you ever come near him again."

xXx

"He actually filled the gas tank?" said Lady as Vergil walked into DMC.

"Hey." smiled Reimi. "Dante called ahead and said you needed bandages, so I got them, and some water."

Vergil nodded, putting Faize down on one of the couches. He glanced over and noticed that Nero had actually made it out of his room, but looked exhausted. He turned his attention back to Faize, who was struggling just to stay awake. While the cuts hadn't been that deep, most of them, he'd still bled a lot.

"In the room you and the little girl slept in is a dresser. In the third drawer from the top, there should be a pale-green shirt. Can you get it for me?" Vergil asked.

"There's something different about you." said Nero as Reimi went to get the requested article.

"What?" Vergil asked.

"Normally, you'd have asked a little harsher, or gotten it yourself." Nero replied. He winced as he sat on the other couch. "Something about this little creature is changing you, and for the better."

"He's not a creature." said Vergil. He began to wash the blood off and clean the injuries. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Taking care of him reminds me a bit of when Dante and I were younger." Vergil wrapped one of the deeper cuts. "Dante would always get hurt and sit there, crying, while I cleaned his injuries. He toughened up as we got older and our mother was killed, but . . . I still remember those times."

"You were gentlest when we were little." said Dante.

Vergil turned and looked. "You heard that?" he asked.

"How could I forget it?" Dante asked. "You and Mom were the only ones I'd let touch my injuries. After we were separated, I just kinda took care of them on my own, so most of them scarred."

xXx

Faize twisted and struggled in his sleep. His neglect of his medicine was finally having a larger effect on him. He was trying to figure out if he was to be the dominant or submissive.

Arumat shook his head as Vergil moved his hand to wake Faize. "Let him be. This is a natural stage of his growing up."

Faize twisted again, managing to turn himself over. One hand clung to Vergil's leg, which he'd been using as a pillow. He was panting heavily, and then everything settled down. He lay calm and peaceful, one hand clutching tightly to Vergil's shirt hem.

"So, what now?" Vergil asked.

"Listen. If he says something aggressive, it means his body has chosen to be dominant in a relationship. If it's tender and loving, he is to be the submissive." Arumat turned and walked away.

Vergil looked back down at Faize, gently running his fingers through the verdant hair.

"My love." Faize whispered, snuggling Vergil's leg.

Vergil smiled. So, his little Sprite, his enchanting little charge, was to be submissive. In a way, it would make things easier.

xXx

Faize followed Vergil out of Devil May Cry. "Where are we going?" he asked. It was obvious Vergil was trying to protect him; he wore Vergil's coat over the tied t-shirt. He hadn't fit any of the footwear in DMC, so he wasn't wearing any.

"You need clothes." said Vergil. "And while what I can afford is limited, I should be able to at least provide you something to cover you."

Faize didn't say anything, just followed the other into a clothing store.

"Good day, Vergil." smiled the clerk. "Anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes. My companion here needs some new clothing."

The girl looked at Faize. "She's cute."

Faize blinked. While he only came up to Vergil's arm-pit, he hadn't thought that his small stature and thin features looked _girlish_. He blushed. "Um, I'm a boy."

The clerk blinked. "What?" She looked up at Vergil.

Vergil nodded. "Can you help? He's a bit on the petit side."

"Hmm." The clerk stepped out from behind the counter and circled Faize. "Well, unfortunately anything in his size would be in the women's department. He's too small otherwise."

"As long as it suits him." Vergil said. He stayed with Faize while the smaller tried a few things on. Eventually, he settled on a set of black pants and white shirt. As he paid, he picked up something else that Faize didn't see.

"Thank you." said Faize. He'd been too small for men's shoes as well, and was wearing a pair of women's ballet-style shoes.

Vergil looked at him. The small figure had enchanted him, and made him want to do naughty things to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear at the same time. He tried to will his thoughts back and smiled at Faize. "Well, now at least you aren't wandering around in just a t-shirt."

They re-entered Devil May Cry to find it mostly empty.

"Dante?" Vergil called.

"He's out." said Arumat. He ran a hand through his silver hair. "He took Edge and Myuria with him. The little girl came to take Lymle out, so Reimi went along. Baccus is doing some minor repair work, and Nero's . . ."

"Passed out." said Faize. He looked at Arumat. "You can be so cruel, even when you love someone, Arumat."

Arumat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

xXx

Vergil rubbed his forehead. It had been a week since Faize and the others had come, and while business at Devil May Cry was even better than usual, Vergil was having problems. It had started three nights ago, when he'd been woken up by Faize's fitful sleeping. The little creature had cried out, almost desperate, and had only settled after Vergil had taken his hand. This had repeated for the next two nights, each time his cries sounded more desperate.

He looked up as Arumat walked over. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Arumat looked him over. "You haven't slept lately, have you?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" Vergil asked.

Arumat shook his head. "Deny it too long, and he'll suffer for it." He turned and walked away.

xXx

A month passed. Faize's wakeful cries at night stopped, so Vergil was able to sleep again. But Arumat's warning bothered Vergil.

They'd had to clear out the storage rooms to have places for Reimi and Lymle to sleep, as well as Edge and Baccus. It was obvious that Dante and Myuria were staying together, and Nero now quite lovingly wore a collar that Arumat had fashioned for him, so they stayed together as well. But Faize had started to sleep away from Vergil, opting sometime in the middle of the night to leave the bed and curl up in the corner.

Vergil sighed and went to Dante for help. "Dante."

"Hmm?" The younger twin looked up. "What is it, Verg? You look rejected."

"Maybe I am." Vergil sighed. "It's about Faize."

Dante nodded. "Arumat said something had happened."

"I don't know what to do. I want to protect him, to keep him from harm. But at the same time, I want to hold him, ravage his small body, and make him mine." Vergil sighed. "It's all very confusing. And he's been leaving the bed, sleeping in the corner."

Arumat had stepped in when Vergil had said that. "What?" he asked.

"I said, he won't stay in the bed with me at night. Sometime overnight he leaves the bed and curls in the far corner." Vergil sighed.

"You haven't taken him yet?" Arumat asked.

Vergil shook his head. "I'm afraid to. Like it would take away his innocence."

There was a scream from the back room. "Faize!"

Vergil turned and ran out to where Reimi was. "Where is he?"

Reimi turned to look at Vergil. There was blood on her dress. "He ran back that way." she said. "But . . ."

Vergil didn't listen, he only ran after Faize. He found him, on his knees in the only storage room left. Something glinted in Faize's hand. Ivory.

"Faize!"

The Eldarian looked over, his eyes dim and sad. Blood was running down his arms, and tears down his face. He pressed the muzzle of Ivory to his chest. "I thought you loved me." he whispered as he pulled the trigger.

"Faize!" Vergil cried as the gun went off. He caught the thin creature as he fell back, dropping Ivory to the floor. "Faize!" He picked the boy up, holding him close as he ran from the room. "Dante! Somebody, I need help!"

Dante came around the corner. "What happened? I heard Ivory fire."

Vergil looked down at the boy bleeding in his arms. "He shot himself."

Faize coughed, some life still left in him. His small body shuddered as Vegil held him close.

"I called an ambulance." said Nero. "They should be here soon."

Vergil was taken along with Faize, mostly because of the shock. He couldn't speak when asked what happened, so they left him to sit there while Faize underwent surgery to repair the damage.

xXx

The first thing he noticed was the pain. His chest and wrists hurt tremendously, but he was alive. That must mean that someone still cared about him. The next thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. It was a familiar touch, one he'd been trying to have hold him for a long time.

Faize tried to open his eyes, blinking slowly.

"Don't try too hard. It'll be alright. Just rest."

That voice. It belonged to the person he wanted most, the person he'd felt betrayed by. He struggled harder to open his eyes, even just a bit.

"Settle, or you'll tear the stitches."

Faize managed to open his eyes. He'd been right. It _was_ Vergil sitting there. "Why?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Faize. I was so worried about protecting you, I didn't realize I was hurting you." Vergil gently lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it. "Just rest right now. Rest and recover, alright? I'll still be here."

Faize smiled and slipped back into unconsciousness.

xXx

Dante looked up. "Welcome back, Vergil." His smile faded when he saw his brother was alone. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Vergil asked. He looked sad.

"Your little Sprite, Faize."

Vergil looked out the window, a sad and longing look on his face. "They took him away. He was almost healed, and they took him away." A tear ran down his cheek. "He was supposed to come home today."

Arumat stood leaned against the wall. "So what are you going to do?" he asked. He put a hand on Nero's head to slow the pace. Nero paused, licking the tip of his master's member.

"I know where he is." said Vergil. "I came for Yamato." He turned and claimed his sword. He looked at Dante.

"I know. Take the job that will name a white-haired demon that looks like me in blue." Dante grinned. "Don't worry; I've got your back."

Vergil nodded and headed out.

xXx

Faize looked at the other people. They were from the Order, and it frightened him. He knew Vergil was going to come get him; he'd promised to protect him. It was a comfort, but still didn't put aside the fact that he was very afraid. Especially since it was Credo looking him in the face right now.

"Well, now. How does it feel to be betrayed?"

Faize said nothing. He was only dressed in the hospital gown, and that was quickly cut away from him. His large orchid eyes scanned the strangely armored people around him. The only thing he could be grateful for was that his hands were tied in front of him, covering his shame.

"Come now, there's no hiding it." said Credo. "You fell from a strange vortex, only to be rescued from certain doom by a pair of half-demons. Which means you were summoned here and are a demon yourself."

Faize sighed. "I am not a demon." he said.

"That's what they all say!" someone shouted.

There was the sound of a motor, and blood shot up from something on the right side of the crowd.

"You know, it sucks when demons don't even listen." said Nero. "You might want to leave, Kirye. This is going to get bloody." He licked the blade of the Red Queen.

"Nero, what are you . . ."

"Don't worry." said Arumat, readying his scythe. "Your real brother is tied up in the garbage bin over there, taking a nap."

"But, then . . ."

"Just go." said Nero.

Kirye ran.

Faize screamed. The 'Credo' if front of him had just split in two, showing the Syphon that was masquerading as him. He whimpered as the Syphon grabbed him, licking it's lips.

"You look delectable." the Syphon grinned. "I'll take you for my meal." It's large member throbbed between it's bent legs.

Faize screamed again.

Dante and Myuria tried to get close, killing of minor demons left and right. Arrows flew overhead courtesy of Reimi. Nero and Arumat came from another side, trying to get to the poor pale creature.

The Syphon forced Faize's legs apart, licking his body.

Edge tried to get close, Baccus plowing through the demons. But more still came.

Faize teared as the Syphon pressed against him.

"You can't have him!" Vergil, in all his Demon Form glory, jumped from the top of the building, coming to a harsh impact with the Syphon, splitting it in two down the back.

The other demons fled once the leader was down. Most didn't make it, being cut down by the others.

"Faize!" Vergil disengaged his Demon Form and picked Faize up from the blood. "Faize, answer me."

Faize turned his head. "It . . . I'm sorry."

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Kirye." Nero whispered.

The girl knelt and touched Faize's forehead. "It isn't strong. The Syphon didn't get far with him." She took his wrist and checked his pulse. Then, she took Faize for a moment, holding him and praying over him. "You're conscious this time; drink this. It'll help."

Faize did as asked, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately after.

"What did you do to him?" Vergil asked, taking Faize back.

"It's alright. He'll sleep, and think this was just a nightmare when he wakes." said Kirye. She looked at Nero. "Take care." With that, she left.

xXx

Faize was awake by the time they returned to Devil May Cry. "Vergil." he whispered.

Vergil only held him close, carrying him up to their room.

Lymle watched as they vanished into the room. "Rei-rei, is this one of those 'adult things' again?"

Reimi nodded. "Yes, Lymle."

xXx

Faize looked up at Vergil as he was lain on the bed. "Vergil, I . . ." His words were silenced by the soft kiss. Faize wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck, holding the back of his head, and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over his lover's lips.

Vergil smiled when they finally parted. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner." he whispered. His hands traced down Faize's thin, naked frame, and he gently kissed the smaller figure's neck. He licked his fingers for a while, then slid his shirt and pants off, returning his fingers to his mouth as soon as possible. His other hand gently caressed Faize's cheek.

"This might hurt." Vergil whispered before pressing a finger into Faize's entrance. The finger slid past the tight muscles easily, and Faize sighed.

"Kiss me." Faize whispered. He moaned softly as Vergil slid a second finger in and began to move. His thin, delicate hands traced the muscles and scars on the chest above him. He felt the third finger slide in, and he gripped Vergil's shoulders. It hurt, but his body had been wanting, needing, this kind of attention. And he didn't mind; it was Vergil, his rescuer.

Vergil felt Faize's body relax around his fingers, but he kept moving anyway, just to be safe. He carefully licked at Faize's neck, pausing when his tongue touched the ear covering.

Faize noticed the pause. Smiling up at Vergil, he brought a hand up and took out the earing, then slid the cover off. A thin, delicate white ear appeared, and was gently licked at. Faize gasped, moaning as the tender appendage was played with. His nether regions got hard.

Vergil smiled as Faize removed the other earing and cover. This was something his lover would do only for him, and it made him happy. Gently, he removed his fingers from the smaller's body. "I'm going inside you, love."

Faize nodded, gasping as he felt Vergil's rather large member press against him. With a gasp, it slipped passed the ring of muscles easily and filled him. His thin arms gripped Vergil tightly as they began to move, first slowly, then with more vigor. Faize tried to say something, but all that came out were gasps and moans of pleasure. "I . . . Ah! . . . Ver . . . Ooooh!"

"It's alright." Vergil whispered. It slightly annoyed Faize how Vergil could still speak clearly, while he could only get half-words out. But the permission had been granted, and with a cry, he got his release. His love-seed sprayed across his and Vergil's bodies, and only a second later, he was filled.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew he was snuggled against Vergil's chest, wrapped in a warm blanket. "Vergil?" he whispered.

"Hmm? You awake?"

Faize nodded. "Thank you." he whispered.

"I have something for you." Vergil said. He slid a hand around Faize's neck, and the younger felt a thin ribbon of crushed velvet against his skin. There was something cold with it, too, and he reached a hand up to touch.

"The stone looks like the one my mother gave me, and I thought it suited you." Vergil said, sliding his arm down to cradle his loved one. He smiled at the smaller creature.

Faize snuggled closer. "Thank you."


End file.
